


Distraction

by Miss M (missm)



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Repression, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/pseuds/Miss%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tybalt diverts Paris's attention away from Julia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts).



> I originally wrote this for Fandom Stocking a long, long time ago, but didn't have the nerve to post it. But considering the sad lack of this pairing, I might as well post it. Hope you'll enjoy it, Carmarthen!

"You are," Paris panted, "this is..." He pulled back a little, paused, then drove in again, and Tybalt arched his back, his fingers digging into the sheets. 

On his hands and knees like a common whore, enjoying it like a filthy beast -- this was what it had come to, he thought, groaning through his snarl. No use for his blade; his twisted desires were all that remained.

For Paris was babbling his name now, his hand working Tybalt's pounding flesh; he was distracted, all thoughts of Julia forgotten, and Tybalt's blood boiled with triumph: his perversion would save her yet.


End file.
